


That Time Where Cloud Has Green Hair

by angelslaugh



Series: Time Travel Adventures [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Hojo dies, also jenova dies, its a fix-it so if you know who ffvii has in it you kno theyre dead if theyre evil, its too late for this sht
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27038473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelslaugh/pseuds/angelslaugh
Summary: AKA the Wicked Witch Alien Bitch-Or 'Cloud drowns in mako and is forced to tell a group of extremist AVALANCHE that he's a prophet, actually has visions on occasions that have little to do with AVALANCHE, saves Yuffie, and lives with Tseng.
Series: Time Travel Adventures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909330
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	That Time Where Cloud Has Green Hair

**Author's Note:**

> ...this is more of an 'unfinished' idea that I'm actually working on developing into an actual story... more plot than this though, I literally just thought of 'Wicked Witch Alien Bitch' like five minutes before posting this BS.

Cloud Strife figured he was probably going to die anyway; he better make this count. He readied his sword and slammed it, blocking Kendra’s own from hitting the SOLDIER.

Silence descended in the hideout.

“You little _traitor,”_ Kendra snarled.

Cloud heard his own heart pounding.

“I guess all mako-enhanced are nothing but a lot of Planet-killers,” she sneered.

“This isn’t _saving the Planet,_ this is _killing needlessly,_ ” Cloud ground out. _O ancient Valkyries, ladies of the wind, may my death in defense of another be enough please don’t send me to Hel._ “You have listened to me before, Kendra – have I led you wrong yet?”

Kendra growled, lifting the sword and slamming it down. Cloud stumbled backwards. The SOLDIER was still unconscious, it seemed; Cloud kept himself in front of him.

“Freyr, you fool! You could have lived and seen what we have planned for the Planet. There will be no more hate, no more death – this would have been _utopia,”_ Kendra said, her voice dropping as her face softened.

Cloud shuddered under it. Once, like a month ago, he would’ve been under the bitch’s spell, but knowing Kendra was a manipulative bitch and Cloud _had_ been seeing legitimate visions from the Planet herself…

Cloud just wanted to _leave._ He wanted to see his ma again, find the ‘Zack’ person his mind constantly said _Zack holds his sword this way_ and wanted to find, and he wanted to have an honest night’s sleep without being so scared of Kendra and the rest of AVALANCHE. Honestly, for such a small part of it _everyone_ was scared of Kendra.

Cloud was tripped up by Kendra. For such a tiny woman, she had a lot of fury in her body. He stumbled over the SOLDIER, falling flat on his ass –

The woman crashed to the ground, the SOLDIER moving lightning-fast. Kendra was suddenly tucked into the SOLDIER’S arms.

Furious mako-enhanced eyes met Cloud’s.

He found himself paralyzed.

“Freyr, was it?” The SOLDIER’s gaze was hard. “If you want your bitch of a leader dead, you’ll stop me,” he said, his voice edging.

Kendra gnashed her teeth. “ _Kill the prophet!”_ she raged.

Cloud looked around, gritting his teeth.

“Don’t,” he said, his eyes begging. Kendra wouldn’t change, but maybe – _maybe –_ “Let him leave,” Cloud said. “It would be better for the Planet,” he said, honestly believing it.

Silently, the soldiers in the room lowered their weapons.

_Kendra’s going to murder me…_

The SOLDIER grimaced before tightening his grip on the woman. She gasped, struggling for air –

The SOLDIER slapped a pair of handcuffs on her.

“Thanks… _prophet,”_ the SOLDIER said, sarcasm layering his words.

“Please get out,” Cloud requested, his voice small.

The SOLDIER looked around.

“I guess it’s a good thing this raving, lunatic woman is all that’s left,” he said, as though commenting on the weather. “Idiotic enough to blast a platoon of ShinRa forces into oblivion and leave me alive, managing to – in her crazy-induced psychosis – drag me to an _abandoned facility.”_

Cloud nodded. “You’ll never hear from us again, I hope.”

The man nodded, his jaw jumping.

“Right, I’m out.”

He hauled Kendra up, jerking her away.

_Oh fuck wait who’s in charge now?_

Cloud turned to his fellow AVALANCHE members, who all looked at him.

He looked through the mask that only showed his eyes with wide, terrified eyes as they –

_Oooh, fuuuuuuuck, fuck, fuck!_

He whimpered. _I want Ma._

~:~

The silver-haired man was back, and this time he was bringing _friends._ A redhead and – and. _And._

Oh, fuck, what if he’d told them of Cloud’s abilities?

“Sir, please calm down. You’re hyperventilating.”

Cloud _was_ hyperventilating, wasn’t – oh, oh, they were _coming._ He started to shake nervously; Lord Kisaragi shot him a concerned frown.

As the… _self-proclaimed_ Planet Prophet, Freyr, Cloud may have been advising Lord Kisaragi on some of his affairs – namely, helping keep him alive by knowing _where_ the members of AVALANCHE had to be. Lord Kisaragi wouldn’t have any more threats after _today,_ but that was beside the point.

The three SOLDIERs stalked into the pavilion without asking. _Rude._

“Is today the day I die?” Godo asked Cloud, conversationally.

Cloud shook his head.

“We are not here to kill you,” the silver one said. Cloud was aware of those eyes on him

( _menacing, frightening, painpainpaindespairismygiftpainpain_ )

Cloud jumped as _Sephiroth_ took another step forward, scurrying backwards in paralyzing terror, the phantom pain of a blade spearing his body.

It took a moment for him to realize he’d accidentally cast a Barrier.

_FUCK._

“YUFFIE, WHERE IS YOUR BARRIER MATERIA?!”

“I GAVE IT TO MR. FREY!”

“Sorry,” Cloud gasped to Godo; Godo shook his head, a placid smile upon his face.

“Don’t worry,” he assured Cloud. “Accidents happen.”

The one Cloud knew coughed.

“Hey… So Kendra, an insane woman I once knew, mentioned that name. You wouldn’t happen to be… _related,_ would you?”

Cloud opened his mouth –

“Aren’t these people AVALANCHE?” It was the fire-fury-poet; Cloud couldn’t restrain himself.

“ _Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess,”_ he blurted.

Silence.

“His head isn’t quite on right,” Godo said, after a moment.

“I figured,” the one Cloud knew said, his voice dry.

Cloud stood, shakily.

“I – I have to go,” he said, breathing choppily – his tea tried to make a resurgence. He clapped his hand over his mouth and fled the room.

He drew the mask off, watching his dyed hair fall around his face. Green wasn’t _natural,_ Cloud knew – but it was the surest way of keeping him both visible and invisible.

He heaved disgustingly into the toilet after staring at his reflection. His mako-eyes almost always gave him nausea.

~:~

The green-haired man came out again, still looking ill – or as ill as one could look while wearing a mask. Angeal was honestly lucky the greenette had saved his life. So, yes – maybe discarding thoughts of honor while talking to the… not quite there man had been best. The man’s legs folded underneath him; mako-bright eyes shone from under the mask.

“Lord Kisaragi, you should be safe without me and mine here.” The man was calmer; mint reached Angeal’s nose. “These three should be able to defend you today.”

“And do you know that they won’t murder me?” Godo arched a brow at the man; the man’s eyes met Angeal’s, evenly.

“I don’t think they kill without genuine provocation.”

“Nevertheless, I paid you to keep me alive, Freyr. Perhaps you’re wrong.”

“Unlikely,” the greenette mumbled. “Fine, I’ll stay.”

“What is your name?” Sephiroth stared at the man; the greenette shuddered visibly.

“I am Clo – I’m _Freyr,”_ he said, interrupting himself. “I must be the Will of the Planet.”

There was authority in those words.

Angeal wondered what he meant –

The man was suddenly in his face, mako-eyes peering into his with odd seriousness before he whispered something into Angeal’s ear.

_“Find the flower girl and ask her for the Holy water. Then you will live past your expiration, and there will be a chance to save Genesis.”_

He retreated.

Everyone just stared at him as he sat cross-legged. Angeal could see a flush on his neck, reaching up behind the mask.

“Well, I would say you’re a few stones short of a riverbed,” Genesis murmured into his tea, barely discernable to Angeal’s hearing.

“I know, I’m trying to get better.” The greenette ducked his head – he stiffened when all three SOLDIERs stared at him.

 _Angeal_ could barely hear Genesis, and he was sitting next to him. Sephiroth – being the first – had heard it, judging by his small twitch at his mouth – but this _boy_ had heard something from halfway across the room. So, he’d either been exposed to more mako than anyone in the history of EVER, or….

Well, Angeal was going to assume the first.

~:~

Cloud stopped the caravan in the middle of the road.

They’d long since made him the leader, no matter how crazy he was; Cloud strode forward, gripping the sword like it was his lifeline.

He knew his actions made his allies antsy, but this – this was a test, he was certain of it.

His head pulsed – the world shifted, grey tones replacing normal tones –

 _Cloud!_ A burning house met his gaze.

He’d seen this before –

He was driven to his knees as a nasty spike seemed to drive itself into his skull. He sought to get past them, to listen to the sounds of nature.

The grey-toned world shattered, revealing _the bitch._

Jenova looked through Kendra’s eyes.

_Come, my son…_

Cloud’s head abruptly became normal.

“Fuck,” he swore.

~:~

The dark-skinned woman smiled placidly. Tseng stared at her, his eyes narrow. There was something _off_ about the bitch, ever since Hojo had done… _Something._

It had been weeks, but the woman was starting to rake on Tseng’s nerves.

Still, he had a job.

He did his job and went home – and that’s when things became clear. His door was wide open.

Few people knew of his home address – and fewer still lived. The burglar was either clumsy or –

-or stupid, because as Tseng entered the kitchen, there the burglar was, his hair tamed in Wutaiian style and gleaming dully under the darkness.

“I’m not here to kill you… or try to, because I know you have a gun pointed at me,” the man said. He turned his head; bright mako eyes glittered. “I’m Freyr. I met the three Generals in Wutai… and you have a problem with Kendra.”

Tseng opened his mouth –

“Look, Kendra – _isn’t_ Kendra. I know this ‘cause the crazy bitch was a crazy _human_ bitch, not a crazy _alien_ bitch I know she’s infected with.”

“Why break into my home?” Tseng asked, softly.

“Because I know where Vincent is,” the boy answered, as equally softly. “And I happen to know he’s alive.”

~:~

First, Cloud had another job. Another _two_ jobs.

Hollander was first – thoroughly killed as to make _damn_ sure that he wouldn’t be hurting the big guy again. Hojo was next – a victim of _his_ victims.

 _Then_ he hunted her down. An Ifrit summon raged in Jenova’s shitty tube room, and Cloud hunted Kendra down next.

She sat there, smug as he slid in.

“I knew you would come to me, my boy.”

Cloud let himself smile.

“Well, you were right, I had to come.” He clasped Jenova’s hand in his and prays.

_O Ancient One, bright your water and settle this battle…_

Something cold entered the room. Cloud knew what it was as Kendra’s eyes turn confused.

“You’re not here, responding to my call,” she said, a dawning realization on her face.

“No, I’m not,” Cloud answered honestly.

There was a rush –

Water exploded from the air vent.

Jenova… Melted.

There was Jenova goo all over the floor.

Cloud’s inherent nausea made him throw up again.

~:~

“Are you _nuts?”_

Zack heard the… person talking to Tseng like that and flinched. Nobody spoke to Tseng like that.

“Telling Shinra would make sure he’s _never_ found,” the person snarled.

“I highly doubt –“

“Lucrecia hasn’t been found, either.”

Silence.

“…Lucrecia is alive?”

“I don’t know _where,_ but yes, the Planet says she’s alive.”

Zack rounded the corner. A masked man with long green hair that looked like it hadn’t been re-dyed in a while stared at Tseng. Mako-bright eyes glittered.

Zack walked as casually as he could towards them; the greenette glanced at him and –

“Zack.”

Zack froze, something dancing at the back of his mind.

“Oh, my _Gaia,”_ the greenette breathed. He took the mask off.

Because Zack was familiar with Cloud Strife’s freckled face (Cloud was the most _adorable_ person he’d ever met, by the by), he instantly recognized the face as _belonging_ to Cloud Strife.

“ _CLOUD!”_

Weeks and months of grief turned moot as Zack and Cloud flung themselves at one another.

“Wait,” Zack found himself saying, “what happened, why is your hair green, and what’s with the mask?”

“I drowned in mako, woke up after two months of being drugged into giving AVALANCHE information to save the Planet, dyed my hair green to make myself just a fad, and the mask is so nobody can identify me,” Cloud answered in quick succession.

“Oh, okay.” Zack hugged his friend –

“WAIT, YOU _DROWNED?!”_

~:~

And the world was saved. The end.

(I don’t fucking know it’s almost 1 am and ive been up since Lord only knows)


End file.
